


Flores de Mazapán.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El amor está en el aire [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft-centric, Silver Fox Lestrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Mycroft tiene que ir a la prueba del pastel de matrimonio de su hermano porque aun comprometido Sherlock no puede hacerse responsable de sus actos. Lestrade está ahí porque no sabe como decirle "No" al gobierno británico.





	Flores de Mazapán.

**Author's Note:**

> Si Sherlock suena como una persona horrible simplemente recuerden que "Go fatty" Es una cita real de la serie.  
> Este fic es el Nº7 del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked", la propuesta era: Flores.

Sherlock y John no tienen ni la más mínima intención de prestar atención a los detalles de su boda. A Sherlock no le importa más allá del hecho de que cuando todo termine tendrá un anillo en el dedo que espante a todas esas molestas personas que siempre tratan de interponerse entre ellos, ya sea coqueteando con él o con su prometido. Y John está tan encantado con la idea de casarse con Sherlock que ha pasado dos meses desde que el detective le pidió matrimonio en Angelo’s, siguiendo a Sherlock por todas partes con un rostro más enamorado que antes, si eso es posible.

Esta semana Sherlock decidió tomar un caso en Francia y John no dudó ni dos segundos en seguirlo, silbando felizmente ante la idea de pasar una semana en la ciudad del amor con su prometido de dos meses.

Lamentablemente esto deja a Mycroft como siempre arreglando los problemas que la negligencia de su hermano lleva consigo. Toda su semana está llena hasta el final con reuniones con la organizadora de bodas, con pruebas de pasteles, con la elección de los trajes de ambos hombres, con la elección de las flores. No hay una sola hora en su agenda que esté libre y el político solo puede agradecer la presencia del detective inspector Lestrade en la prueba de pasteles, porque lo único que recibió de Sherlock cuando le preguntó sobre su opinión de los pasteles esa mañana fue un grosero mensaje que decía:

**Elije el que más te guste, este es tu punto fuerte después de todo, gordito. SH.**

**PD: No te molestes en fastidiar a John con este tema, él no estará disponible en toda la semana. SH.**

Mycroft no dignifica ese mensaje con una respuesta, los chistes sobre su peso ya se están haciendo viejos y él está seguro de que tan rápido como el buen doctor despeje su nube rosa de felicidad matrimonial, la actitud de Sherlock comenzará a mejorar. O eso espera.

Mycroft espera bajo la lluvia, con su paraguas abierto sobre su cabeza, afuera de la pastelería de algún hombre u otro que le debía un favor a Sherlock por alguna razón u otra. Lestrade llega cinco minutos tarde y se disculpa profusamente, obviamente ansioso por hacer esperar al gobierno británico.

“Lo siento, Mycroft. Un idiota borracho decidió pelearse con Donovan antes de que pudiéramos esposarlo.” Se excusa el detective inspector.

“Nuestros ciudadanos en Londres ¿Verdad?” Comenta el político con una sonrisa sarcástica.

“Si” Se ríe el peliblanco, regalándole una sonrisa ladeada arrugando los ojos en las comisuras y resaltando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Zorro plateado, lo llama John cuando ya ha bebido unas cuantas copas y ese hombre que sus amigos solían llamar Tres Continentes Watson sale a la superficie.

Lestrade abre la puerta del local para ambos y Mycroft finge no sonrojarse.

Danny, un hombre de treinta años, divorciado dos veces, tres hijos que no ve y un gato que insiste dormir en su cama, los saluda con una sonrisa amigable.

“¡Señor Holmes!” Sonríe el hombre “Tengo que decirlo, cuando escuché que Sherlock iba a casarse no pude evitar caer de espaldas, pero cuando me dijeron que se estaba casando con el Doctor Watson todo cobró sentido.” Lestrade se ríe de buena gana y golpea al pastelero en el hombro con humor.

“Son el uno para el otro ¿Verdad?” Comenta, Mycroft le responde con una sonrisa forzada “Los dos son un par de lunáticos.”

El amigable hombre se ríe con ellos y los deja con unas cuantas opciones para la crema, el relleno y los bizcochos, Mycroft no se atreve a tocar nada.

Lestrade se dedica a probar las cremas y Mycroft lo mira desde lejos. No queriendo caer en su dieta. No queriendo ser víctima de los golpes emocionales de su hermano “¿Cómo está la dieta, hermano? ¿Has subido de peso?”

Mycroft está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no nota al detective frente a él con un platillo decorado con flores de mazapán en todos los colores y tamaños. “¿Por qué no pruebas estas, Mycroft? Esta es la mejor parte de organizar una boda después de todo.”

Mycroft mira al inspector a los ojos, no hay crítica ahí, el inspector no está pensando en su peso, no hay malicia en sus palabras. Lestrade le ofrece una pequeña rosa blanca y el político la acepta, abriendo la boca lentamente y permitiéndose a sí mismo un segundo de vulnerabilidad.


End file.
